Divine Tree
The "Divine Tree" was the name given to an enormous broccoli plant that grew in the middle of Seasoning City after the battle between Mob and Toichiro Suzuki. It was worshiped by many local cults and religious groups, and later became the home of the entity known as Psycho Helmet. Description The Divine Tree was a massive broccoli plant located in the place of the Culture Tower, which was destroyed during the fight between Mob and Suzuki. It resulted from the massive explosion caused by Suzuki's 100% Power Output mode being countered by Mob's 100% Kindness mode and redirecting into a pack of broccoli seeds that Mob had accidentally left in his shirt pocket. Besides its enormous size, towering over even Seasoning City's tallest buildings, it otherwise appeared identical to a normal broccoli plant. The interior of the bushy heads was not unlike a forest, with large branches and clearings that could easily be stood upon by humans. It is apparently filled to the brim with psychic energy. Once Dimple merges with the Divine Tree, however, it gains several notable supernatural traits, such as being a conduit for the hypnosis of Psycho Helmet. Those who consumed or touched matter from the Divine Tree would instantly be put under Psycho Helmet's influence, loving the Divine Tree and worshiping Psycho Helmet. It would also drain psychic energy from individuals who entered its foliage or came into physical contact with its roots. It could be manipulated by Psycho Helmet's chlorokinesis, such as extending vines from within its heads. It was also revealed that its massive roots were growing in the ground under Seasoning City, their size threatening to corrode and eventually destroy the entire city. Story World Domination Arc The Divine Tree appeared shortly after Mob reaches 100% Kindness to save Suzuki from his energy overload, being formed from the resulting mushroom cloud almost instantly. Mob later awakens buried within the base of the plant itself and is dug out by Reigen, Ritsu, Teruki, and Dimple, who take him to Salt Middle School to recover. Mob finds a hole in his uniform, and eventually realizes that it's in the same spot he was keeping a packet of broccoli seeds Reigen gave him a while ago. The government of Japan tries to hide the existence of espers by claiming that the destruction caused by Claw's attack and the creation of the giant broccoli were both part of a random natural disaster. Divine Tree Arc News of the giant broccoli in the middle of Seasoning City quickly spreads. Many religious groups and cults begin claiming that they or their deities are responsible for its creation, leading to it being called the "Divine Tree". Dimple discovers the Divine Tree's massive psychic powers and wants to merge with it to become more powerful. He tells Mob about his plan and invites him to join him, but Mob ignores and unintentionally belittles him, leading to Dimple storming off and merging with the giant broccoli alone. Later, the being known as Psycho Helmet appears to lead the Psycho Helmet Cult, much to Mob's confusion and Reigen's suspicion. Psycho Helmet also takes claim over the Divine Tree and tells the citizens to worship it, displaying his broccoli-based chlorokinesis to the other cults and nay-sayers in order to silence them and show his "divine" nature. Around the same time, Reigen begins to notice cracks in Seasoning City's infrastructure, hypothesizing that the massive roots of the Divine Tree are destabilizing the city, and decides that it must be destroyed. Meanwhile, Psycho Helmet's presence grows as plant matter from the Divine Tree is distributed and consumed by the populace. Teruki is given some cookies made with matter from the Divine Tree. Upon eating them he begins to feel Psycho Helmet's influence, but forces himself to vomit and frees himself before he's in too deep. Angered, Teru heads to the Divine Tree, where he encounters Psycho Helmet. The two battle, and Teru realizes that Psycho Helmet is just an extension of Dimple before being defeated. Mob and Reigen head out to get rid of the Divine Tree - unfortunately, both Ritsu and Reigen fall under the hypnosis before they can reach it. Mob resists and heads to the Divine Tree alone, where he encounters Psycho Helmet and begins to understand that it's actually Dimple. Mob struggles to fight against Psycho Helmet in the oppressive atmosphere of the Divine Tree, slowly having his psychic energy drained, until Dimple finally shows himself. The two share a heated battle, ending when Mob begins to trust Dimple and listen to him instead of trying to fight him. Dimple forgives him and the two begin to leave the Divine Tree together, but Psycho Helmet persists, with Dimple assuming that the entire tree has gained sentience because of the mass hypnotism. Dimple begins to fight him off to protect Mob, but finds himself overpowered and outnumbered, so he hypnotizes Mob into leaving the tree while he keeps Psycho Helmet at bay. Once Mob is out, he merges with the Divine Tree again so he can levitate the giant broccoli into the ocean and destroy it. Category:Locations